The Lost One
by huntxr
Summary: Irina Salvatore is a young girl from a small Virginia town who just wants to do something bad for a change. She gets more than she bargains for when she realizes why her uncles never age, why her best friend's always high, and why she can suddenly start fires with her mind. Could the universe throw any more curve-balls her way? Of course it can... (More information inside)
1. Comfort

Hello everyone! This is a re-upload (and rewriting) of a story that I've uploaded on other accounts. I do have a tumblr for this story, but you'll have to message me if you're interested. I hope you all enjoy this, and remember to review so that I know how it's going. :) Thank you for reading, and I'll see you in the comments! The prologue will be in a few different parts, just to get through it quickly. :)

* * *

 **.** **Prologue; Part One** **.**

 ** _Comfort_**

* * *

 _ **998 AD**_

Niklaus stalked angrily through the woods. He had lost his temper earlier, after Tatia told him to leave her be; that she was choosing Elijah. She was supposed to be meeting Niklaus for a quick romp in the woods, as they had done so many times before, but she had obviously changed her mind. As Niklaus thought about it, he began to wonder why he thought she wouldn't choose Elijah. He had everything Tatia could want. He loved her – almost more than Niklaus himself – and he had Mikael's favor. He wasn't impulsive and needy; he could put her first in everything, and he would make a good husband. Plus, she loved him more than she loved Niklaus. He knew all the reasons why Tatia chose his brother, but Niklaus couldn't bring himself to be okay with it. Once more he was the second-best brother.

Niklaus was upset enough that he was putting off his chores. He would answer for it later, when Mikael found out, but right now he didn't care. He made his way to the river and sat down next to it, letting his head fall into his hands. He just needed some time to be alone right now, and find a way to make himself okay with everything that had happened. He was so wrapped up in his own little world that he didn't notice the person only a few feet away from him, washing clothes in the river. He only noticed they were there when they cleared their throat.

The small noise startled him, but he immediately relaxed when he saw that it was a familiar face, before becoming annoyed when he saw that it was Tatia's sister; Anastasia. Anastasia was only a few years younger than he and Tatia, and she was a lovely young woman. She had always had eyes for Niklaus; she followed him around constantly when she first arrived here with her sister. It was only when she became acquaintances with girls her own age that she stopped. She paled in comparison to her sister, but then again, so did everyone in Niklaus' mind. However, now that Niklaus was upset with Tatia (but still thoroughly frustrated from missing the romp in the woods he was expecting), he was able to clearly see what he had missed so many times before.

Anastasia didn't have Tatia's dark complexion. She was fair – as pale as he and his siblings were – but her hair was just as dark as her sister's. Her eyes weren't as dark as Tatia's, but they weren't green like some of the others in the village. They were somewhat of a mix between the two. They were caring eyes; eyes that looked older than they should in someone so young. Niklaus found himself thinking that she _should_ be married off by now. She _should_ have suitors knocking down her door, but living in Tatia's shadow must have prevented that sort of reaction from the men in the village. Another reason she is so easily overlooked could be the fact that she is so painfully shy. She hardly speaks unless spoken to, and in the presence of others, she must find the ground to be the most interesting thing in the world, because she hardly looks up.

As Niklaus was thinking – lost inside his own mind – Anastasia made her way to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Niklaus," she said, "are you alright?"

"Not completely, no," he replied. He hadn't meant to give her an honest answer, but it slipped out.

She frowned, and worry overcame her features as she began trying to look him over. "Was it your father again? Are you injured?" she asked.

"No, it wasn't my father," he said, pulling away from her.

"Then what happened?" she asked.

Niklaus sighed. "Your sister happened," he replied. She looked confused, so he said; "She has finally chosen between Elijah and myself, and she chose Elijah. Although, that's not completely surprising."

Anastasia sighed and wrapped an arm around Niklaus. "Tatia cannot help what she feels, Niklaus. Besides, no matter which of you she chose, who is to say your father would support a marriage with her? She already has a child."

Niklaus sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Let us not speak of Tatia anymore. It only makes me angrier," he said.

Anastasia paused for a moment, an expression of sadness washing over her face, before she put on a smile and said; "Okay, we won't speak of her anymore. What would you like to talk about instead?"

"I would prefer some time alone," he said.

"You're sad," she replied. "People shouldn't leave their friends alone when they're sad."

Niklaus looked at her in confusion before turning his attention back to the river. Since when were they friends? Yes, she had been infatuated with him in the beginning, but after she got over it, she had pretty much ignored him unless he spoke to her directly. Did she really think of him as her friend? Maybe she didn't truly understand what friendship was. Still, she sat with him, in an effort to relieve him of his sadness. Honestly, he didn't need relief from his sadness at the moment. What he needed was relief from the physical urges he'd been having all morning; physical urges that he thought Tatia would have helped him with.

Perhaps, if Tatia was putting Niklaus out of her mind and choosing his brother, Niklaus could put Tatia out of his mind and choose her sister. Anastasia would certainly be willing, and it's not as if Tatia would care at all, right? He could do it. It would be the easiest thing in the world to just lean over and kiss her.

"Niklaus," she said, interrupting his thoughts.

He realized that he was leaning in towards her, and she was leaning backwards, her eyes wide. "Yes?" he asked, pulling away.

"Were you just about to kiss me?" she asked.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I was going to. I apologize, Anastasia," he said.

As he was beginning to berate himself on his behavior – and the extra punishment he'd receive if Mikael found out how he'd acted – he was shocked when Anastasia's lips were suddenly on his. The kisses got more and more heated. Lost in their lust, their clothes began to come off, and they were together until finally his frustration with Tatia was gone, and both he and Anastasia were satisfied.

-x-

* * *

–x-

Anastasia was about to fall over as she carried the basket of clothing into the house. She had been feeling tired for over two moons now, and it was stressing her out so much that she hadn't bled at all. Tatia often talked about it happening to her when she was stressed, so Anastasia didn't think anything of it. She was too busy trying to make sure things didn't turn awkward between her and Niklaus. It had been two moons, right down to the day, since their affair in the woods.

Anastasia entered the kitchen to find Tatia cooking some sort of meat with a lot of fat. It was sizzling in the pan, and the smell was filling the entire house. Usually, Anastasia loved the smell of Tatia's cooking. Today, however, the smell made her stomach twist and heave, and she barely made it to a bucket before she was emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Stasia, what's wrong?" Tatia asked, concern filling her voice.

Anastasia shook her head. "I don't know," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

Tatia helped her clean up and sat her on a stool in the bedroom, where she wouldn't smell the meat frying in the kitchen. "Let me just look you over and make sure you're okay," she said.

"Okay," Anastasia replied. Tatia placed her hands on Anastasia's head and closed her eyes. Anastasia knew she was asking for help from the spirits, and – as if on their own free will – Tatia's hands moved to Anastasia's stomach. Tatia's eyes snapped open, and widened.

"No, this can't be true…" she muttered. She tried again, with the same results. She tried at least three more times, until her eyes looked tired. "It is true. Anastasia, when was the last time you bled?"

"Two moons ago," she replied.

"Two moons ago! Anastasia, why did you not tell me?" she asked.

Anastasia felt a shot of fear go through her. "Tatia, what's wrong?"

Tatia shook her head. "Anastasia, you're with child," she replied.


	2. What Have You Done

.

* * *

 **Prologue; Part Two**

 _ **Irina**_

* * *

Niklaus sat with his back to his favorite tree, about a mile from his home. It faced a clearing where the most beautiful wildflowers grew in a variety of colors. This is where he would come after Mikael had been particularly nasty towards him, and it was why he was here now. He just needed a moment of peace and solitude; some time to lick his wounds before returning home to face the scorn of his father and the judgement of his siblings.

He had done something that Mikael, for some reason, would not forgive. It was eight months ago that he had sought comfort with Anastasia Petrova, but he didn't know it would lead to this. Anastasia was pregnant with his child, and she had gone into labor weeks early. His mother had gone to help with Anastasia's delivery, much to Mikael's annoyance. Niklaus had fought with his father that morning, which resulted in the wounds he now wore.

Mikael was adamant that Niklaus would not even recognize the child, even though Niklaus wanted nothing more than to have the child for his own. He wanted to make sure it was loved the way a child should be loved; the way Niklaus never was. While he had no doubt that Anastasia would love the child, he didn't trust any future husband of hers not to be hostile towards his child, and just the thought of his child believing another man to be its father was enough to make Niklaus seethe with anger.

As Niklaus looked out over the meadow, where the colorful flowers were beginning to whither with winter's approach, he heard the bushes rustling in the woods. He didn't know who had followed him here, but he hoped it wasn't his father. He couldn't handle much more today. He sighed in relief when he saw his sister appear from behind the tree he was leaned against. She didn't say anything; she simply sat next to him and held his hand.

"Shouldn't you be helping mother and Tatia?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Rebekah smiled ruefully. "You know father would not allow that," she replied. "He wants you home and in the caves before nightfall, though."

"Of course he does. It wouldn't do for a wolf to kill me; he wouldn't have the satisfaction of doing it himself," Niklaus replied.

Rebekah sighed and shook her head. She was quiet for a moment, and Niklaus thought she would stay with him in silence, before she finally set her jaw and stood. "It's not fair, Nik!" she said.

He had often seen his sister upset, but he didn't understand what she was referring to this time. He looked at her with a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

"Father should not be so cruel to you," she said. "It's unfair, and now he's being cruel to your child before it has even entered this world. Someone should treat him as he treats you, for a change."

"Rebekah," Niklaus said, standing up to place his hands on her shoulders. "Calm yourself. If father heard you say something like that you'd be punished harshly!"

"That doesn't mean it isn't true," she said.

Niklaus pulled her in for a hug. She often expressed her discontent with Mikael, but always when their father wasn't around. He would rather take all the beatings than see his sister get one.

"So, I guess you didn't just come here to suffer in silence with me," he said after they ended their hug.

She grinned. "Nope. I'm not supposed to tell you, but Anastasia had the baby," she said.

"And you waited this long to say anything?" he asked.

She nodded, but frowned. "Niklaus, I wasn't even supposed to tell you. If father finds out I did, he'll have my hide. You're not even supposed to acknowledge the child, or Anastasia!"

"I won't, Rebekah. I know father's rules," he replied. "But, thank you for telling me."

Rebekah took his hand, and started leading him out of the woods and towards the caves. The sun was lower in the sky than Niklaus had expected. Rebekah didn't say anything more until they got to the edge of the woods. She gave his hand a squeeze and said; "By the way… it's a girl."

"A girl?" Niklaus asked.

Rebekah nodded. "Remember, Niklaus. You musn't say anything about the child. Don't even acknowledge that you've known it's been born. Father might even say that the baby and Anastasia died during the birth. At least pretend to be upset, for all our sakes. Please," she begged.

"I know, Rebekah. I won't tell him that I know," he said.

Rebekah gave Niklaus a small smile, hinting that she felt a bit of pity for him. "Come along, brother. We'd best get to the caves before the wolves get to us," she said.

They rushed to get to the caves. While Niklaus listen to the howl of the wolves throughout the night – the howls that called to him ever since he was a child – he couldn't help thinking of his child. He had a daughter, but he didn't know what she looked like. He desperately wished that he could see her, hold her, at least once. Perhaps it was better that he couldn't, though. He would only mess it up. Maybe Mikael was right in telling him to shun his daughter and Anastasia. Niklaus had never known paternal love, so how could he give it?

With that thought in mind, he drifted to sleep; with the howls of the wolves still in his ears, and the image of a family with Anastasia dancing behind his eyelids.

-x-

* * *

–x-

Anastasia wept openly as she watched her newborn daughter try to latch on to her breast. The child was having a hard go of it, and it only added to Anastasia's despair. She had never had the largest breasts; maybe that meant she didn't produce milk. Maybe they weren't big enough to feed her daughter. She was a mother now, and she couldn't even do the one thing required of mothers. She was going to be terrible at this.

When she voiced her concerns to her sister – softly, so as not to wake her nephew – Tatia rolled her eyes. "Stasia, my sister," she said, while gently placing her hand on Anastasia's face. "You're not going to be a bad mother. You have milk for your daughter. Sometimes it's just difficult for them to feed at first. It's not your fault," she explained.

Tatia dried the tears from her sisters face, and slowly but surely, Anastasia stopped crying. As her eyes dried, her daughter began to get the hang of feeding, and ate quickly and messily. "See," Tatia said with a giggle. "She's eating greedily now. Babies are in tune with their mother's emotions. If you're upset, she'll know it, and she won't feed properly."

Anastasia smiled at her daughter. She had always loved her sister and her nephew, but she didn't know that she could love someone so much until she held her daughter in her arms. Her daughter was perfect. Many mothers would say that about their children, but Anastasia knew; her daughter was the most perfect of them all. She took after Anastasia a great deal; the dark hair, the pale skin, and the bow-shaped mouth. Her eyes, though, were all Niklaus'. They were blue, and wide, and beautiful. Tatia said that all babies were born with blue eyes, but Anastasia was determined that they were going to stay that way.

She wished that Niklaus could see his daughter, at least once. She knew that he would love her. She knew that he would protect them both, if only he could get out from underneath his father's thumb and be brave enough to find them. Mikael had given them one day to leave the village. Tatia wasn't even welcome there anymore, which hurt Anastasia most of all. She would have to move because of her little sister's stupid mistake.

Tatia was never once to let someone tell her what to do, and she was never one to let herself be bullied into anything. After her husband died in battle, the elders of the village in the old world told her that she would need to throw herself on her husband's funeral pyre. She refused, and moved her son and her sister with her to the New World. Tatia and Anastasia both had traveler magic, passed down from generations of Petrova women. Their ancestors had told them that their destiny was across the ocean.

Anastasia and her sister had weakened magic once they moved here, but they still prayed to their ancestors every day, and offered sacrifices when they thought it was necessary. That's how Tatia was able to scare Mikael away from their home. They would still have to leave, but Tatia had gotten the last word – as she always must.

-x-

* * *

–x-

 _After hours of laboring to push the baby out, Anastasia finally heard the wonderful sound of a strong and healthy child. Esther handed her the baby – a beautiful little girl – and Anastasia wrapped her in an embrace. She didn't feel as motherly as she thought she would. Tatia always knew what was wrong with her son, and how to calm him. Anastasia didn't know how to make her daughter stop crying. She shushed her, and kissed her forehead, and sent calming thoughts her way._

 _After a while, the baby calmed down. She was still whining, but she wouldn't latch on to feed. Tatia assured her that it was okay; the baby would latch on when she was ready. Esther – who had never been as cold as Mikael – offered Anastasia a small smile, and mumbled a congratulations before she left. Tatia and Anastasia were alone with the baby for only a few minutes before Mikael came stomping into the room._

 _Tatia scrambled to get Anastasia covered up before Mikael could see anything inappropriate. "This is the child," he said._

 _Anastasia nodded. "Yes," she said._

" _She looks weak," he sneered._

 _Anastasia set her jaw in anger. "What do you want, Mikael?" she asked._

" _Does she have a name yet?" he asked. Tatia and Anastasia shook their heads. It was customary for the father to name the child. "Good. Niklaus will not know of his child. To him, you both will not have survived the birth."_

" _What?" Tatia asked. "You cannot do that to him!"_

" _I can do what I like," Mikael replied. "You are all to leave this village, and never set foot here again. If I catch you here, I will make sure you regret it."_

" _Do not threaten us in our own home, Mikael," Tatia growled. "You do not want to push me into doing something I might regret."_

 _Mikael stepped towards Tatia, but she stood her ground. Her eyes flashed with anger, and her nostrils flared with temper. Tatia was usually an even-tempered person, but when she was pushed too far, she would do and say things she regretted the next day. Anastasia had never been on the receiving end of Tatia's fury, and at the moment, she was glad for it._

" _Don't challenge me, strumpet," Mikael growled. "You will not win."_

" _You can make us leave, Mikael," Tatia said, placing her hand on his chest. Mikael began to make a choking noise, and tried to back away from Tatia, but it were as if her hand had fused to his chest. "Mark my words, you cowardly man; because of your cruelty, your bloodline will not be safe. Someone in your family line will perish before the land freezes again. You will be the ruin of your family."_

 _Anastasia was shaking from the magic energy coursing through the room. Apparently the baby could feel it too, because she began crying. Tatia ordered Mikael to leave the house, and then blocked him from entering again; not that he would. She watched from the window as he rushed back to his own home. Tatia was still angry, but Anastasia was becoming even angrier._

" _Tatia… what have you done?" she asked. Her sister looked to her with wide eyes, but Anastasia continued speaking before Tatia could. "Someone of his bloodline will perish, Tatia! Niklaus could be that person… my child could be that person!"_

" _Stasia," Tatia whispered. "I am so sorry."_

 _Anastasia couldn't stop the tears that began to fall down her face. She looked to her newborn daughter, red-faced from crying, and tried calming her down. It was all in vain, though. Everyone in the room was crying now, and even worse, they had been kicked out of their home with nowhere else to go. What were they going to do now?_

-x-

* * *

–x-

Anastasia winced in pain as one of the wheels of the wagon she and Tatia sat in hit a hole in the ground. They were going to the next village over, where magic was forbidden, but where their safety was assured. Anastasia fixed her dress back after noticing that her baby was finished eating, and lifted her daughter to pat her back. Tatia was threading her fingers through her son's hair, putting him back to sleep after the bumpy ride woke him up.

The two sisters didn't speak of Tatia's curse on Mikael's family. It would only cause bad blood between them, and they were all each other had right now, but the guilt was written all over Tatia's face.

"Have you thought of a name for her, yet?" Tatia asked.

Anastasia had been giving it a lot of thought. At first she wanted to name her child Tatiana, to honor her sister, but she didn't want her daughter to have her sister's bad luck with men and impetuosity. She wanted a name to honor Niklaus, but she didn't want any chance of Mikael discovering her daughter. She eventually decided to name her after their mother. Their mother was everything Anastasia wanted her daughter to be; strong-willed, kind hearted, and a person with a beautiful spirit.

"Yes," Anastasia replied. "Her name is Irina."


End file.
